


Summer, keyboard, and Ryota-nii

by wynstellar



Series: One; feel, hug, and die [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynstellar/pseuds/wynstellar
Summary: Hanya Ren yang sedang mencoba bermain keyboard--lalu Ryota dan Kensuke ingin mengganggunya (namun Kensuke memang lebih suka mengerjai Ryota dibandingkan Ren).
Series: One; feel, hug, and die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217687





	Summer, keyboard, and Ryota-nii

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro, ALIVE Series (c) Tsukino Talent Production/Fujiwara. No profit gained.

Hari ini, Ren kehabisan ide untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

Pasalnya, hanya dia, satu-satunya personil SOARA yang menetap di asrama sampai rembulan bergantian dengan matahari. Ketiga orang lebih tua darinya sedang disibukkan urusan perkuliahan hingga tak diketahui kapan pulang, sedangkan Nozomu baru saja dihubungi kakaknya untuk berlatih bersama dengan band-nya.

Ren memilih menolak, karena Ren pikir momen Nozomu bersama kakaknya tergolong langka. Ren tidak ingin mengusik.

Dalam pikiran Ren, hanya terlintas berlatih kendo di dojou, terus membaca ulang materi perkuliahan, atau menikmati rekaman mereka setiap kali berlatih—ah, berlatih.

Mungkin Ren bisa berlatih piano di ruang tengah—mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan anggota Growth lainnya?

Ren mengacak-acak meja, buru-buru meninggalkan kamar dengan senyum sumringah sambil memegangi beberapa lembaran kertas. Matanya berpendar mencari, lantas senyum makin mengembang karena tidak ada yang memainkannya.

Ren menaruh lembaran itu, menarik kursi, menekan-tekan manja tuts piano. Meski Ren selalu memainkan keyboard, tapi tuts piano memang terasa lebih berat daripada keyboard. Tapi Ren senang, dia bisa menjangkau nada lebih variatif, dan memainkan lagu ciptaan Sora dengan range suaranya sendiri.

Atau iseng memainkan lagu milik Growth?

Tidaktidaktidak. Sentuhan lagu mereka terlalu unik, mungkin Ren tidak bisa menjangkau salah satu nada dasar milik mereka—bahkan milik Kensuke yang terhitung paling mudah ditiru.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, ‘kan?

Ren memandangi langit-langit, mengingat lagu yang paling mudah untuk ditiru—ah! Ren mengambil kembali kertas. Seingatnya, Ren pernah meminta Mamoru untuk menuliskan salah satu lagu mereka yang paling mudah diiringi dengan piano.

Ren menjadikan kertas itu sebagai halaman pertama. Ia mengambil napas, mencoba memainkan apa yang telah Mamoru tuliskan di kertas itu.

“ _Towa ni to wani~ nega i wo tsurete~_ ”

Suaranya samar-samar, diiringi permainan dari jemarinya bermain lincah di atas tuts.

“ _Haruka~ kanata~ kagayaku tori yo~”_

Ren merasakan mulai menemukan nada yang pas untuknya.

“ _Toki wo koete hibike sekai e~ unabara no hate ni~_ ”

“ _Amatsu kaze takaku~_ ”

Ren berjengit mendengar sahutan lembut dari belakangnya, jemarinya mendadak menekan tuts cukup panjang, membuyarkan permainnya sendiri.

“... Ryota-san ....”

“Hai, Ren-kun!”

Ren menelengkan kepala, tertawa hambar. “Ah, ada Kensuke-san juga ....”

“Nada yang kau mainkan.” Ryota menyela sambil menuju Ren. “Kau sengaja merendahkannya, kan?”

Ren tidak lekas menjawab. Ia membiarkan Ryota dan Kensuke duduk di sebelahnya terlebih dahulu. Woah ... dekat bersama mereka membuat jantung Ren berdegup kencang. Padahal sudah lebih dari setahun mereka berada dalam satu asrama, tapi tetap saja—terutama Ryota. Benar-benar aura pangeran, pikir Ren.

“... Ren?”

“Ah ... maaf! Ah—maksudnya, iya, aku merendahkan nada karena aku yakin tidak bisa mencapai nada milik Kouki-san,” jelas Ren, kemudian menautkan alis. “... tapi darimana Ryota-san tahu? Padahal aku hanya memainkannya sebentar ....”

“Karena itu lagu kesukaannya Kou!”

Kensuke melirik malas, tertawa sumbang. “Keluar lagi kan ....” Ia menghela napas. “Ryo mah, kalau ada hubungannya dengan Kou, cepet banget nyambungnya.”

“Ahahaha ....”

“Oiya, omong-omong, Ren, kau ditinggal sendirian?” celetuk Kensuke di tengah jemarinya memainkan tuts-tuts piano. “Teganya ....”

Ren menggeleng cepat. “Bu-bukan begitu! Mereka berempat memang sedang sibuk. Berhubung jadwal kuliahku juga senggang, lebih baik aku menunggu mereka pulang,” balasnya.

“Hm ... begitu ....” Ryota yang sedang menekan-tekan tuts acak tiba-tiba menyeringai jenaka. Kensuke memperhatikan hal itu, memiliki firasat tidak enak. “Ren, bolehkah aku bertanya?”

Ren menggeleng tanpa menaruh curiga. Kensuke sampai kasihan melihat Ren akan dikerjain habis-habisan oleh rekannya tersebut.

“Kau memanggil Soushi dengan sebutan ‘Sou-nii’, kan?”

Percayalah, Kensuke tahu kalau firasatnya tepat sasaran.

“Berhubung aku lebih tua darimu ... Coba panggil aku ‘Ryota-nii’.”

“... Tuh, benar, kan,” gumam Kensuke. Bagi orang-orang yang tak paham betul bagaiman Ryota, permintaan orang itu terhitung biasa, namun untuk Kensuke, Ryota baru saja menjebak anak polos seperti Ren untuk merealisasikan kesenangannya.

Kensuke menatap personil SOARA itu, langsung menepuk jidat melihat ekspresi yang terbaca di sana; samar semburat merah, mata berpendar ke mana-mana, mungkin sebentar lagi keringat akan menuruni pipinya.

Keraguan masih bercokol pada hati, langsung luluh (atau malah digantikan ketakutan) begitu melihat senyum tipis dari Ryota. Ia menghela napas panjang,

“... Ryota-nii.”

Ryota menahan senyum lebarnya, mendekatkan telinganya pada Ren, seolah-olah panggilan Ren terlalu lirih. “Hm? Coba lagi?”

“... Ryota-nii—aaah! Maluuuu!”

Sekejap kemudian eksistensi Ren telah menghilang seiring derap langkah cepat yang meninggalkan Kensuke melongo lebar, serta Ryota yang sedari tadi berjuang untuk menahan geli atas tingkah Ren.

“Sungguh, Ryo, kau menikmati sekali saat dipanggil seperti itu.” Kensuke menepuk pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan Ryota yang terkikih tanpa henti. “Kalau begitu, berhubung aku lebih muda darimu, aku juga punya panggilan khusus untukmu!”

Tentu saja pernyataan Kensuke mengundang tanya. Ryota menoleh, menatap Kensuke dengan lebih serius daripada tadi.

“Ane-ue!”

Sebenarnya Kensuke telah mempersiapkan ini; segera mungkin berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah, sambil berharap Kouki ada di dapur, jadi dia bisa menggunakan punggungnya untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran Ryota.

(Dan, ah, Kensuke sempat membayangkan sosok Ryota yang dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘Ane-ue’; duduk sembari menyilangkan kakinya, membawa kipas besar, dan perawakannya seperti para antagonis dari manga _shounen_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, it's a short drabble that I used for #ParadeTsukiproGembel on Facebook. I should post it since a long time ago, but I forget HAHAHA


End file.
